


Cargument

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, and Stiles being Stiles, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek buys a new car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cargument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Was a reward gift for kaige68. She asked for a Stiles/Derek and - she got it.

“I can’t believe this! I can’t believe you allowed _this_ to happen!”

“Stiles, it’s not that bad-”

“Not that bad? Not that bad?! No, Derek, this is _worse_. This is a monstrosity of epic proportions!” 

“Nice to see you’re taking it well.”

“Of course I am not taking it well! How else am I supposed to take it, when you come over with that _thing_?!”

“Stiles, it’s just a car.”

“Just a car? A man’s car is an extension of himself! His calling card if you will. The Camaro was sex on wheels, telling the world to beware! You are sexy and dangerous! Now you own a...a...Mom Van!”

“It’s not a-”

“Mom Van!”

“Look, it’s safer-”

“Mom Van!”

“Look, it’s cheaper for repairs-”

“Mom! Van!”

“There’s more of us. I need a car with more room.”

“You know what, Derek? _That_ is exactly what a mom says, before she. Buys. A. VAN!”

“I thought you would like it.”

“Why, Derek? Why would you think that?!”

“Because... of this.” Derek opened the back door and pointed to the leather-covered back seat.

“What?”

“Get in and you’ll see.”

Stiles huffed at Derek before sliding in, arms crossed to show every ounce of his displeasure as Derek slid in next to him, closing the door.

“Okay, I’m in. So what?”

“Well, there is all this space...”

“Yes, Derek, you used this point already.”

“Yes, but we can cross something off your bucket list.”

“Bucket list?”

“Yes, your sexual bucket list.”

“Car Sex?”

“Yes, we could never have done it comfortably in the Camaro.”

“Car Sex.”

“And no one else has been in here yet...”

“Oh my God! I will totally let you fuck me in your Mom Van!”

“Stiles! It’s not a-”

“Derek, get in the fucking driver’s seat and move this thing! I am not christening this in front of my house where my dad can see us!”


End file.
